More Than a Best Friend
by ForeverSmiling
Summary: Viva la Bam Fic.  Brandon Novak had nobody to help him, then by chance, he and fellow skater Bam Margera meet a young girl who immediately befriends Novak.  The two become best friends, but just how dangerous is  it to have her as a friend?  No romance.
1. A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Viva la Bam or Jackass.**

**Enjoy and please review. :)**

Bam's POV

"Yo Novak, check this out!" I say as a land a Kickflip. Skating has always been a huge part of my life. Me and my best friend, Brandon Novak, are skating over at a local skate park. Novak was just going back and forth on the ramp doing Ollies while I tried to master the 900.

"Dude, you'll never land that." Novak says as I prepare myself to go down the ramp. With confidence, I go down the ramp, as I go to the other side, I realize I was too close to the edge and I fall off the top of the ramp. I hit the concrete hard and check myself over for anything broken, when I notice that I am laying on something. Oh crap! I'm lying on a person! I get up to see who I landed on.

"Are you okay!" I ask. She gets up and checks herself over before responding.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was watching you guys on the other side of the fence, when I saw you were falling I ran over to try and break your fall."

"You ran from the fence? That's like 30 feet from here."

"I'm very fast." She said with a smile. Novak saw me talking and yelled from the top of the ramp.

"Are you coming back or what?"

"Dude, give me a damn minute!" As I yell that, Novak comes down from the ramp and walks over to us.

"Hey, who is this?"

"This is the person I landed on, what is your name anyway?"

"Kelsey Landry, I live close by and I come to watch you guys skate sometimes."

"How old are you?" I ask curiously.

"I just turned 16 last month."

"You just come to watch us? People know we're here and hound us for autographs whenever they get the chance."

"Yeah well I am a big fan of both of you, and I didn't want to bother you for an autograph, just seeing you in person is good enough for me."

"Well I have an idea, come back to my house with us and we'll introduce you to the rest of the crew." Her face could not have lit up any faster, she immediately agreed and the three of us got into my car and drove to the house.

**Sorry it's short I just needed something to start the story with. Please review! :)**


	2. Making a Friend

**Chapter 2: Making a Friend**

Kelsey's POV:

While we are driving to Castle Bam in Bam's red hummer, we all get lost in conversation about Novak's life and his addiction. Everything he says makes me feel sorry for him. I know what it is like to live in a family where drugs are an issue and I feel like I can help him. Looking closely, I can also see a small scar on Novak's left wrist, it's hiding underneath the long sleeves of his denim jacket. I think nothing of it, I mean, if it meant something Bam would have probably noticed and said something.

We arrive at Castle Bam and the three of us exit the car and walk toward the house. As we enter, we see Dico, Raab, Ape, Phil, Glomb, Rake, and Ryan all sitting at the dinner table.

"You're home early." said April as she greeted us.

"Who is this?"

"Everybody, this is Kelsey, she is a big fan of the show and I accidently landed on her while skating so I figured this is a good way to make it up to her." Bam responded.

"Well have a seat Kelsey, have dinner with us." Ape said.

"I would love to." I sit down in between Bam and Novak, as I am eating we are keeping conversation and Novak is sharing more stories about his life as a drug addict. I am so fascinated by his stories. I can see in his eyes that he is still using, but he doesn't want to. I wish I could help him somehow. After dinner, Bam approaches me.

"You know, you really impressed me." He says

"Why? What did I do?"

"The entire time you were here, it was like you were one of us. Your tone of voice didn't change; you didn't ask any personal questions, no autographs, it was like you were talking to your regular family." I shudder at the thought of my family, or what is left of it anyway.

"I have an idea." Bam says. "I want you to be on Viva la Bam. I know it's the last season, but you could be in the last few episodes." I freeze at his offer, this is like a dream come true! I would be on Bam Margera's show! My father wouldn't let me move in, but I live close by so I could walk here. I accept his offer after a few minutes and I ask Bam if I could use the bathroom. He leads me upstairs and points down the hall. As I look in the mirror, I can see my dreams coming true right before my eyes. I have met my idol and now I am standing in his house discussing how I will be on his MTV show.

I exit the bathroom and am about to walk downstairs when I hear a soft crying coming from the other room. I walk to the bedroom at the end of the hall and peer inside. There I see Novak sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, he is crying quietly, but just loud enough so that I could hear him. I contemplate turning around, but my urge to help him pushes me into the room.

"Novak?" he looks up at me with the saddest eyes in the world.

"I'm so sorry; I just was caught up with so much."

"Don't be sorry, everyone cries sometimes. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You're only 16, you wouldn't understand." It was obvious he didn't feel comfortable with me yet.

"Listen, I know what you're going through. I lost my mother to heroin and my father is afraid I will end up like her." I go over to Novak and place my arm over his shoulders and gently pull his head onto my shoulder. He starts sobbing uncontrollably and now I feel as though he needs to let me in. I know I can help him somehow.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do."


	3. Moving In

**Please review guys! I don't know if anyone is reading this or not if no one reviews! :)  
**

Chapter 3 - Moving In**  
**

Kelsey's POV:

Three months have gone by and season 5 of Viva la Bam has started. I am on camera a lot, most of the time with Novak. We became best friends almost instantly, he always asks me to come along with him when he goes somewhere, except when he leaves for Baltimore. He makes up the weirdest excuses, such as, "My mom's dog got loose. I have to help her look for him." It was one of the most unbelievable excuses I have ever heard. I couldn't stop him though, I knew that he was going to get heroin and it hurt me that he would lie right to my face.

I was just leaving Castle Bam for the day and heading home, I walked out the door with Novak and hugged him goodbye. I slowly walk back to my house and head inside, telling my Dad I am home. He storms into the living room.

"Are you associating with a heroin addict?" he yells.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy you hang out with in the show! I know he is a heroin addict and I do _not_ want you to be hanging around him!" He is speaking so loud he can wake the dead.

"Dad, if I want to hang out with Novak that is none of your business! He is my friend!" He is really angry now; he runs right up to me and slaps me hard across the face, so hard that I actually fall down.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to your father like that! You are going to end up just like your mother, dead because some junkie convinced her to try it once!" I jump up and run out of the house, sobbing uncontrollably. I run to the only place where I know I can find comfort. Into the arms of my best friend.

I don't even knock on the front door; I just barge inside and run into Novak's room. He was lying on the bed but when he saw me crying he sprang up quickly and pulled me into his arms.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"My d-dad slapped me, he told me to stop hanging out with you but I told him I wouldn't stop." Novak looked at me sympathetically and went into the hallway, closed the door and called out for Bam. I could hear Bam and Novak talking from the inside of the room. Once Novak tells him what happened, Bam freaks out and starts cursing toward my dad. I can hear Bam say something about me moving in, I smile at the thought. Bam calls down the stairs for Ape and Phil and goes downstairs to talk to him. Novak comes back in the room and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Bam is letting Ape and Phil know that you are moving in, neither of us want you to be around your father anymore. We're gonna tell the crew later."

"Thank you guys so much, you don't know how much this means to me." Bam walks in the room.

"Kelsey, come with me." Bam leads me to the end of the hall and opens the door which leads to a small bedroom.

"This is your new room, you're moving in and I don't want to hear any excuses." I can't speak; all I can do is give Bam a huge hug, thanking him. I go into my new room and contemplate how I am going to get my stuff here when Novak walks in.

"Listen, I'm going to Baltimore for a couple days. I'll see you in a little bit." I wanted to protest, but all I could muster out was an, "Okay." Then I watched as my best friend walked out to give his life up to the drug that had deceived him to begin with.


	4. Saving Each Other

**Chapter 4 – Saving Each Other**

Novak's POV:

I am on my way back from Baltimore; I didn't get any good Dope! Everything I bought was fake and everything I knew was real I couldn't get because I was white. I look in the mirror in Bam's car, which I borrowed in order to get to Baltimore, I look like crap. I haven't showered in a few days and my hair is oily and I am starting to get wrinkles. I don't even know why I bother trying, I've gone to rehab God only knows how many times and I am still going back and forth to Baltimore trying to score. I am a failure.

It is midnight and I finally arrive back to Castle Bam. I enter the house and walk by everyone's room to make sure they are asleep. Bam, Ryan, Raab, Dico, Ape, Phil, and last Kelsey. I open the door to her room and peer inside, she is sounds asleep. I whisper the words, "I'm sorry." before I close the door and walk to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror of the bathroom; all I can see is a drug addicted failure. Why was I even put on this earth? I haven't caused anything but trouble for anyone I know. I can't handle this anymore. All I can hear is this voice in my head saying that I am not good enough or that no one actually cares about me.

I reach into the medicine cabinet and pick out an object I was so familiar with; my razor blade. I roll up the sleeve to my denim jacket, revealing the previous slashed across my wrist. This time is it though; I am through with being in everyone's way. I drag the blade across my arm until the warm crimson liquid comes rushing out. I do it more and more until my whole arm is tinted red. I can't help that I start to cry and my emotion just pour out of me. I go to the corner of the bathroom and sit and wait for the blood to run out.

Kelsey's POV:

Something woke me up, I look to my right where my alarm clock is. It's 12:30am? What could have possibly woke me up? I go over to the side of my bed, put my shoes on, and then I go out the door and into the hallway. I can hear crying coming from the bathroom, I instantly recognize this person's voice. I go running over to the bathroom and the sight I see is almost unbearable. My best friend is sitting on the blood-soaked floor, his arm covered in blood and tears streaming down his face.

He managed to speak in between sobs, "I…need help…please." I wasted no time running over to him, picking him up and taking him to the sink. I ran the water on his arm and saw the six fresh blade marks, along with some old ones that have healed. I grab the bloody razor blade sitting on the sink and flush it down the toilet. I then go back to the medicine cabinet where Novak is still standing and open it searching for gauze. Once I find it I quickly wrap it around his arm tightly and make sure that nothing is bleeding through.

Once I finish stopping the bleeding, I throw my arms around my best friend and we sit in the corner with him in my arms. I rock him back and forth in a soothing motion and he cries on my shoulder. I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon, just as he probably doesn't plan on letting _me_ go anytime soon.

"I'm so sorry Kelsey."

"Don't be; just promise me you will never try this again. I am not ready to lose you yet. We're best friends!"

"No, you're more than a best friend. I can't imagine anyone who is any better than you,"

As I sat there with Novak in my arms, I was worried that someone might walk in and see us. I am not afraid that someone will get the wrong idea, I am afraid they will send Novak away to a mental institution or something and that is the last thing I will ever let happen. Another hour passes by and we are still in the bathroom. Novak is clinging to me for dear life and he starts to doze off. I can feel his grip on me decrease and when I look down at him, I see that he has fallen asleep on my shoulder. That's okay with me, I would stay here all night for him and I will. I lean my head back against the wall and drift off into sleep.


	5. So Close

**Chapter 5 – So Close**

Kelsey's POV:

I wake up in the morning with a sleeping Brandon still in my arms, hanging onto me for dear life. I look at my watch and I notice that it's 8:00am. I shift my weight slightly to a more comfortable position, trying not to disturb Brandon. My mission is unsuccessful and he wakes up peacefully.

"Did we sleep here all night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could tell you didn't want to move." He remains silent and quietly gets up and pulls me into a hug. "You didn't have to stay here with me."

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to."

It hurts me so much to see my best friend in so much pain, I made a promise to myself that I would do anything to protect him and I intend on keeping that promise.

I made a quick glance out of the bathroom door to see if anyone was in the hall. I saw Ryan coming out of his room and heading toward the bathroom. I quickly shut the door and locked it.

He knocked on the door. "Who's in there?"

"I'm in here Ryan, I might be awhile." I answered.

"Alright I'll go downstairs." As soon as I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I opened the door and made sure the coast was clear.

Once I was done checking, Brandon and I walked into our bedrooms and walked back out to play it off as if we just woke up. Brandon's appearance in jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a denim jacket was hard to fall for. Surprisingly, it worked and everyone assumed that he had gotten dressed before he came out.

I guess no one realized that he wore the same outfit before he left for Baltimore.

Throughout the whole day, Brandon, Bam and I were in the backyard on the ramp. Brandon has been trying to teach me how to skateboard, but it's not going very well. I feel like one of the Jackass guys because I keep falling every time I try to drop in.

"You know what? I'll just sit this one out." I say jokingly as I climb off the ramp and sit to the side.

It is getting near 7:00pm and Ape calls us in for dinner. Once they get off of the ramp, Brandon pulls me to the side.

"Kelsey, we need to get your stuff from your dad's house."

"Oh yeah, I'll go over and get it. I used to sneak in all the time."

"Absolutely not! I am not going to let you go to your house by yourself with that psycho living there!"

"I'll be fine; it's only a few blocks away."

"Did you hear what I just said? I am not letting you go by yourself. I'm coming with you."

I knew there was no arguing with him, once he makes up his mind, that's it. I finally agree, and we go inside to tell Bam that we'll be back later.

Once that's done, we make our way down the street to my house.

We walk with our hands intertwined. We're not a couple, but we act like it. Bam and the guys always make fun of us for that, but Brandon says he loves it when we hold hands, he says it makes him feel more loved.

Something I know he doesn't feel very often.

A few blocks later and we are at my house. "Do you want to wait outside while I get my stuff?"

"I didn't come with you so I could wait outside, I'm coming in."

We go in quietly, trying not to disturb my Dad and surprisingly, he wasn't home. I called out his name to see if maybe he was in another room but no answer.

"That's really weird, he's always home."

"Don't worry too much about it; just get your stuff quickly before he gets back."

I listen and go in my room to pack all of my clothes into a large blue luggage.

Every piece of clothing, every hat or jewelry is just another reminder of how much I am like my mother. About how much I dress like her and look like her. I miss her so much; there is no way I can let Brandon succumb to his addiction.

Once I am done packing, I meet Brandon in the living room with my suitcase rolling behind me; I don't have many things since my Dad never got me much.

"I'm ready to go." I said with a smile. He smiled back and we walked out the front door.

It's about 8:30pm and we are about two blocks away from Castle Bam. It is very dark out but just bright enough to see the street.

Brandon is walking next to me on my right side where the street is. I can hear a car behind me and assume it will just pass us, but it doesn't happen.

After about 5 minutes of hearing this car, I finally turn around to see where the car is going. My heart stops as I see the familiar white van with the driver in the front seat, my father. There is someone I don't know in the passenger seat.

"Brandon, we have to run right now."

"What are you talking about?" He turns around, sees the van following us, and before he has time to react, the van comes to a sharp stop. The man and my father come running out of the car.

Novak's POV:

It all happened so fast, but I know I could have prevented it!

They ran out of the car and the guy in the passenger seat grabbed onto Kelsey and held her back.

Her father ran toward me and tackled me to the ground.

I tried to fight back as much as I could, but I was so weak from not getting my fix that he overpowered me eventually.

I could hear Kelsey screaming for me from behind as he picked me up off of the ground and hit me in the back of the head with something hard.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Kelsey screaming my name.


	6. Filled with Hatred

**Chapter 6 – Filled with Hatred**

Kelsey's POV:

In all of the years I have known my father, I would never have expected him to lash out like this.

It just doesn't make any sense to me.

The man that was with my father held me back and he had such a tight grip that I couldn't get away if I tried.

As soon as I saw my father hit Brandon on the head and throw him in the van, the man dropped me and he and my father ran into the car and sped away.

I was sitting on the ground in complete shock for a few seconds before quickly getting on my feet and running to Bam and the guys.

I run into the house and scream for Bam, he runs over to me within seconds.

"What's going on?" he said, worried.

"Brandon's gone!" I shout just as the rest of the crew comes where I am.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"We were walking back with my stuff and my father came out of nowhere, grabbed him and threw him into his van!" Bam was speechless as was the rest of the crew.

Finally, Raab spoke up. "We need to call the police!"

"No!" I manage to yell out. "I may not know where they went, but I know my father well and if we contact the police, Brandon is as good as dead."

"Well then what do you expect us to do?" Bam shouted at me.

"We have to wait!" I shouted back. "He wouldn't just take him for no reason! He will contact us eventually and when he does, we'll be ready."

Novak's POV:

My head is killing me; the last thing I remember is trying to fight off Kelsey's dad. Oh crap! Where am I? Where is Kelsey?

I look around quickly but my pounding headache prevents me from seeing much.

I have managed to figure out that I can't move because my hands are tied behind my back, my ankles are tied together and I am stuck sitting in a chair in the middle of some big and empty room.

Man, I need my fix. My muscles hurt, and I am freezing.

Wearing short sleeves was a bad idea.

Suddenly the door opens and the man comes in along with Kelsey's dad.

"Welcome Novak." He says. "I hope you get comfortable because you will be here for quite awhile."

I don't answer, I just glare at him. He walks up to me and gets down to my level.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here. Well the short version of it is; I don't want people like you around my daughter and she seems to be attached to you, so I am giving her a choice; either she stops hanging around you or I will kill you."

I am frozen yet I still manage to respond. "Don't pretend like you care about her at all, that's why she is living with us in the first place."

I am rewarded for my bravery with his fist in my stomach.

I try to hunch forward, but my bound wrists prevent me from doing so.

"Do not talk back to me Novak! We wouldn't want to use this on you now would we?"

He produces a needle from his pocket, it is filled with the drug I am so familiar with.

"Do you really think I am scared of getting injected with dope? I have been looking for my fix for days and I really don't care if you shoot up for me."

"I know you don't care, but Kelsey does." His words hit me hard, if Kelsey sees me strung out; it will be the end of our friendship.

The only reason for this is that I will remind her too much of her mother and I won't be able to forgive myself if I am on dope in front of her.

I am silent once again before he speaks up. "I have a great idea, let's make a little movie." His partner pulls out a small video camera. "Now the fun begins."

He starts recording.


	7. Hard to Watch

**Chapter 7 – Hard to Watch**

Kelsey's POV:

Everyone is sitting in the living room, just silent. Bam is pacing back and forth with his hands in his face.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" he screams.

Almost as if on cue, there is a knock on the door. Bam is hesitant, but answers it after a few seconds.

There is no one there, he looks down and sees a DVD on the floor. Once he picks it up, he just walks over to the TV and immediately puts it in the DVD player.

I am horrified by what I see. Brandon is bound to a chair and slumped forward, he looks so sick and I cannot help but start to cry a little. My father emerges from off-screen.

"Hey Kelsey, do you miss your daddy? Do you wish you listened to me now? I warned you to stay away from him and now you can witness his demise."

Bam grabs my hand; I don't even look at him. I can't tear my eyes away from the screen; I cover my face with my other hand but remain staring at the television. The man who restrained me comes into the screen and I cringe at what I see.

He is holding a baseball bat. He flashes it at the camera and smiles. My father grabs Brandon by the hair and pulls his head back.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Novak?" He is silent at first, but eventually answers and speaks to the camera.

"Kelsey, don't look for me! I'll be fine, just forget about me!"

"I wouldn't count on that!" Immediately after saying that, the man starts beating Brandon with the baseball bat. I can't stop myself from screaming out a little bit. He hit anywhere he possibly could, the stomach, legs, arms, even trying to get his back. He stops abruptly and looks at my father, then at the camera.

"We're saving the best for last Kelsey. I hate to see you suffer baby girl, I really do, but I need to make sure you never end up like your mother. I need to make sure that no drug addict ever goes near you ever again!" With that, he takes the baseball bat from the man and delivers one swift blow to Brandon's head. The chair he is sitting on falls over and he is knocked unconscious. The recording stops and the screen goes black.

No one speaks, a few people are crying, including myself. Bam is still grasping my hand tightly. All of the stress and pressure is too much for me; I break away from Bam and run out the door. Bam runs after me and doesn't catch me until we reach the spot where Brandon was abducted.

"You really think you're protecting me?" I yell into the air, not expecting anyone to answer. "You killed my best friend! You've never been my father!" I shout this as loud as I can until Bam just grabs me and hugs me.

"Kelsey, we'll find him!"

"How? We don't even know where he is!" He doesn't answer; he just continues to hold me. I look onto the street and see the tire tracks where the van drove off. I run as far as the tracks go and stop when I can't see them anymore. Bam follows me. I pull out my phone and check the map of the streets.

"Oh my gosh, I know where he is." I say.

"What? How do you know?"

"The tracks stop here, they turned on this street and continued straight. If you continue on this street for about 30 miles, you'll come to an abandoned warehouse that used to be for cosmetics."

"Why would he be there?"

"Oh come on, where else would he be? It's convenient and isolated. Listen, we have to go back to the house. I'll let everyone know what to do and then you have to drive me there."

"Why?"

"I have a plan."

* * *

**So sorry for not uploading in a while! I was convinced no one was reading this but once I got a bunch of emails that this story was added to their favorites and story alert list I immediately started writing it again! I'll try to be more consistent!**


	8. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 8 – Rescue Mission**

Kelsey's POV:

Back at the house, I am going over the plan with Bam. The rest of the crew is sitting with us, just listening.

"There is still a chance that Brandon will be okay! Bam, you need to drive me to the warehouse. We can't go in together because we'll attract attention, so you stay outside and text Ape the address. If there is no number on the building, just text her the street name." I turn to look at Ape. "The second you get that text, you need to call the police and tell them to go there, so make sure you have your phone on you at all times!" Ape agrees. Bam suddenly cuts in.

"Kelsey, are you sure it's a good idea for you to go in by yourself? What will your dad do if he sees you?"

"I don't know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well at least don't go in without something to defend yourself." Bam leaves the room and a few minutes later he comes back holding a large crowbar. He hands it to me and I take it.

"Thanks Bam, now let's go before it's too late." With that, Bam and I get into his car and we drive away. About 35 minutes later, we turn onto an isolated road and 5 more minutes after that, we arrive at an abandoned warehouse. The familiar white van is parked on the side of the building.

"That's my father's car!" Bam parks a good distance from the warehouse so when we close our doors they won't hear it. We got out of the car and approached a window on the side of the building.

"Bam, text Ape the address. I don't see a number, so text her the street name. We're on Northbrook Street."

"Okay, I'll be right over here waiting for the cops to show up. Do you see Novak?" I look into the window and the sight I see inside of the building is enough to make me throw up. Brandon is still lying on his side, bound to the chair, and there is a lot of blood on the floor.

"He doesn't look good, he isn't moving." It takes everything I have not to cry, I know I need to keep whatever hope I have.

"Is there anyone else in the room?" I look through the window and study the room from left to right.

"No one is in there as far as I can see."

"Ape texted me back, she called the cops and they'll be here in 15 minutes. Maybe you should wait."

"No, because they're not going to be quiet when they get here and if he hears the sirens, he is going to kill Brandon."

"Kelsey. Be. Careful."

"I know." I take the crowbar in my hand and attempt to pry the window open. Surprisingly, it slides open with ease. I give one final look at Bam and carefully go inside. Once I am inside, I sneak over to Brandon and kneel down beside him.

"Brandon, wake up! It's me, Kelsey!" He doesn't move. "Brandon please, we need to get you to a hospital!" I continue to gently nudge him. He gradually begins to wake up, but he is clearly disoriented. He looks up at me and squints.

"K-Kelsey?" He coughs, I rush behind him and untie his hands and his legs. I try to help him stand up but he winces in pain.

"Please, I can't…move. Everything hurts." I back away slightly, but eventually I go back and sit with him.

"It's okay Brandon; the police are on their way. They have an ambulance with them." He nods his head.

"Why did you come?"

"I could never leave you to die. How dare you tell me to forget about you." I say with half a smile. He manages to choke out a small laugh, but our moment of peace is disturbed when a door bursts open and the man who held me back enters the room.

"Hello Kelsey, your father has been waiting for you." I jump up, ready to fight.

"Oh yeah? Where is he?"

"He's taking care of something outside." I freeze. Bam is outside.

"What have you done with him?" I exclaim. At that moment, my father bursts into the room. He is restraining Bam's arms, despite his struggling.

"Hey baby girl, glad you and your little friend could make it."

"Don't call me that! I'll do whatever you want, just let Bam and Brandon go and get Brandon to a hospital!"

"They're seen too much, they know who I am. I have no choice. One day you'll understand."

"Understand what? That you're a murderer?" My father looks at the man next to him and gives him a small nod. The man pulls out a syringe from his pocket; I can see what is inside. My eyes widen, I can't bear to see Brandon on that drug. I look at Brandon and his eyes are wide as well. He wants to move but he can't. The man starts toward Brandon.

"I'm going to show you what heroin did to your mother, Kelsey. Maybe then you'll understand." I run to Brandon and pick up the crowbar.

"Don't you touch him!" I swing as hard as I can and hit the man in the head. He falls down, unconscious. At that moment, Bam breaks free from my father's grasp, turns around, and punches him in the jaw. He runs over to me and grabs my hand.

"We need to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without Brandon and I know you don't want to either!" I stay looking at Bam and I don't even notice my father pull out his gun and shoot. Bam falls to the ground, clutching his arm. I scream and the cops run in, all they see is my father pointing the gun and Bam on the floor and that is enough for them. They shoot and my father falls down. I am in shock, I feel myself being led out of the warehouse by my hand, with an arm around my shoulder.


	9. Recovery

**Chapter 9: Recovery**

Novak's POV:

Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is being on a stretcher and being taken out of that building. I open my eyes slowly, but close them immediately after because the light is so bright. I open them again and adjust to the light before looking around.

I'm in the hospital. I try to sit up, but I am in so much pain that I can't bear to move. The door opens and a doctor walks inside.

"Good to see you're awake, Mr. Novak." I look at him and look around the room, I barely manage to reply.

"What happened?"

"Well from what I understand you were in quite a bad situation, you're lucky the police got there when they did."

"Is anyone here?" He looks up at me from his chart and smiles.

"Actually yes, there is a young girl here to see you. She was told you can't take visitors right now, though that didn't stop her from roughly pushing past the nurses and trying to break in." I can't stop myself from laughing, even though it hurts my chest. Kelsey is learning too much from the guys.

"Can I see her now?" I need to thank her; she saved me from so much pain.

"I'll tell the nurses that she can be taken out of the 'private room' they put her in." He tries to hold back a laugh and exits the room.

No more than five minutes later, I can hear Kelsey shouting at various people about how stupid the visiting rules are. She nearly forces the door open and looks at me. I smile at her and she starts to tear up.

She quickly runs over to the side of the bed and throws her arms over me for a hug. I wince slightly and she pulls back.

"I'm so sorry, Brandon. I'm just so happy you're back and that you're safe." I look into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers and remember what a purely sweet and genuine person she really is. I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

"Thank you. You're the reason I'm here right now." I pull my arm over to her and take her by the hand. She takes a chair and pulls it over to the side of the bed. "Now, I think we need to have a talk about why it's not okay to break into hospital rooms.

She cracks up and squeezes my hand harder.

"Hey, they should have just let me in." She smiles really wide.

"What 'private room' was the doctor talking about?" At this, her voice raises slightly.

"They locked me in an empty room that is used for physical exams! They told me that I needed to be in a more stable environment until you wake up!" I laugh at this, until I think of Bam.

"How is Bam doing?" She doesn't let go of my hand.

"He's fine; I knew you were asleep so I went to his room first. He should be getting released soon so I'll let him know that you're alright."

Kelsey's POV:

I tell Brandon I'll be right back and leave to go back to Bam's room. The nurses eye me the whole time, hoping I won't do anything stupid.

"I'm just going to Bam's room, are you going to throw me in a holding cell for that too?" At my outburst, the nurses resume their work. Even from where I'm standing, I can hear Brandon laughing loudly. I reach Bam's room and proceed inside.

"How's the bullet wound, tough guy?" Bam looks at me from the bed and smiles.

"Hey, I heard you tried to break into Novak's room and got locked in a physical exam room." I laugh and roll my eyes at the same time.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Not while I'm around." I continue to laugh and lean against the wall.

"Brandon is awake. I saw him a few minutes ago." Bam leans up with excitement.

"Really? I want to see him!"

"I'll get the doctor so you can ask him." I leave the room and it doesn't take me long to find the doctor. I tell him that Bam needs to see him immediately and he runs back to the room with me. He barges into the room as if Bam's life depended on it.

'Hey Doc, can I leave now so I can see my friend?" The doctor looks at me, annoyed that I made it sound life-threatening. I can't hold back a smile but I stifle my laugh. Bam does the same.

"Sure, Mr. Margera, your injury was not too serious so you're free to go to another room. Just don't leave the hospital until a nurse says it's okay." He agrees and hops out of the bed. I take him to Brandon's room and we go inside.

"Bam, glad to see you're okay."

"I'm glad to see you're not dead." Brandon laughs.

"Have I ever told you two that you're out of your minds?"

"Hey, if Kelsey didn't want to run after you, I probably would have."

"Oh sure you would." I reply. "Did the doctor come in and say how long you're going to be here for?"

"Yeah, he said I should be out in about three days. I have some internal bleeding, broken ribs and a broken arm. He said I can stay if I want to, but I can leave after three days if I feel okay."

The doctor enters the room and looks at me and Bam.

"Sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but visiting hours are over." I glare at him.

"I'll show you visiting hours." Bam grabs my arm and apologizes to the doctor. He looks at me.

"I'm not sure about letting you back in here." He says with a smile. "So I would be careful." I can tell he is joking, so I laugh.

"Okay, but can he leave yet?" I point to Bam. The doctor looks at his chart.

"Just come with me and we can ask the nurse if she thinks that's a good idea." I say goodbye to Brandon and tell him I'll see him tomorrow. Bam and I follow the doctor to the desk and the nurse says that bam is free to go. We take off for the house to inform the crew of Brandon's safe return. 


	10. Reunion

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

Novak's POV:

Kelsey came to visit me every day. The doctors and nurses were always on their guard while she was here and was told several times that she may not be allowed back. She always makes a joke out of it.

Today is my last day here. I am looking forward to going back home to the crew. They would visit me sometimes too and always with Kelsey. I try to think about everything that has happened but it is hard since I still haven't had my fix.

Maybe I can change, this whole situation almost cost me my best friend. I know I can change for her. It will be so hard to leave to go to rehab knowing that I am leaving her behind. Maybe she will understand.

I continue to think about this when the doctor walks in.

"Congratulations Mr. Novak, you are making a full recovery. Two of your friends are in the waiting room. They were told that you would be out soon, you can leave whenever you want." I thank him and lay back for a few minutes, sighing with relief. It is finally over.

I get out of the bed slowly and get my clothes right next to the bed. I change out of the hospital gown and put them on. I walk out of the room and into the waiting room where I find Bam and Kelsey sitting together. Kelsey is the first one to spot me.

"Brandon! I'm so excited that you're coming home today!" She runs up to me and hugs me. It only hurts a little bit but for her it is worth it. We intertwine hands and leave the hospital with Bam.

It takes about 30 minutes, but we finally arrive home. The drive back was almost silent. There was the occasional comment on what we would do when we get home, but other than that not a word was said.

We walk in the door to find the whole crew waiting and they all cheer and start clapping when I am in the door. I hug each and every one of them individually and we all sit in the living room.

I am almost overwhelmed with questions and feelings of relief. I assumed that Kelsey and Bam always kept them updated, maybe they just wanted to hear it for themselves. Eventually the questioning stops and I whisper to Kelsey that I have to talk to her. She nods her head and we excuse ourselves. I lead her up to my bedroom and close the door.

"Kelsey, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did." She smiles at me.

"I would never let anything happen to you and you know that." I sit on the bed and she follows me and sits next to me.

"Listen, I did a lot of thinking while I was in the hospital." I look at her, her face goes from happy to concerned. I can tell what she is thinking. "The whole time I was in that warehouse they threatened me with a dope injection. I know it was supposed to be a threat, but I wanted it. I was in so much pain from not getting my fix for three days that I would have done anything."

She nods to let me know that she is listening. "That's normal Brandon; it's just what happens when you're addicted to something."

"It's not normal Kelsey! I didn't know if the needle was infected with AIDS or if it was really dope in there. I was so desperate I would have risked it." I snapped harshly and she was taken aback. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I am going to check into rehab." I looked at her thinking that she would burst into tears, but instead she smiled the biggest smile that I have ever seen from her and threw her arms around me.

"Yes! Brandon I am so happy that you finally decided on going to rehab! This is going to help you so much!" I hug her back and smile.

"You mean you're not upset?" She looks at me confused.

"Of course not, why would I be upset? You've decided on your own to get your life together. I couldn't be happier for you!"

"Thank you for understanding. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"Take as much time as you need. This is your health we're talking about. When are you leaving?" I take a deep breath for a moment before responding.

"I need to go as soon as possible, I called one in West Chester and I am going tomorrow."

"I'll always be here to support you and know that you will have me to look forward to once you come home sober."

"Thank you so much, you mean the world to me."

"Let's go tell the others about you going!" I nod in agreement and take her by the hand to go down and begin the rest of my life.

* * *

Narrator's POV:

_The crew was thrilled when Novak announced his decision to go to rehab. He registered for heroin addiction and self-injury. He stayed in rehab for one month before deciding to come home. Kelsey welcomed him back with open arms. He has since relapsed and gone back a few times. Each time, Kelsey supports him._

_Kelsey's father was killed on impact of the bullet. The man that was with him was arrested and charged with assault, attempted murder, and drug possession. He was sentenced to 20 years in a maximum security prison._

_Bam's house remained open to Kelsey, but once she turned 18, she decided to go to college. Bam offered to pay her way through school since she didn't have any money and she gratefully accepted. She majored in drug counseling and made that her career._

_Today, Novak is sober and still living in Bam's house. Kelsey visits him on occasions. She met a guy in college and got married at the age of 23. She named her first son Brandon. Though they don't see each other very often, Novak remained a huge part of Kelsey's life and they will always be more then best friends._

* * *

**The end! I hope you enjoyed thee story! Suggest more stories and I'll see if I can do it. I'll give you credit of course. :) I am currently working on a story for the BBC show Sherlock. If you watch that, you'll be in for a treat.**_  
_


End file.
